Be My Girlfriend
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: “You hate girls! Girls exist to be loved kid,” Nanjiro proclaimed, “Don’t tell me that you-“ he looked at Ryoma with hint of amusement in his eyes and in his voice as he speak, “love boys?”
1. Perfect

**It's my first time to write a RyoSaku fic!! OMG!!**

**Sorry for the OOCness if you find one, I'm not really watching POT... I just want to write one for a good friend of mine who loved POT so much...**

**I would like to Dedicate this fic to Dianne Maye Regala!**

**Hui! Para sayo 'to wah! hehe...**

**BTW, IF ANYONE OF YOU WANT TO READ MIRMO FANFICS JUST GO TO MY PROFILE OKAY? (they badly need reviews.. lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POT AND IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**--**

**CHAPTER1: Perfect**

Today is like the usual day spent by Ryoma Echizen – practicing tennis, drinking ponta, and of course, the very crazy fangirls.

'_Why are girls so weird?_' he thought as he was resting at the rooftop.

It's lunch time and -as usual- he's in his favorite hangout –the rooftop. It's not a popular hangout, especially for girls, so most of the time he's always alone there which is good because he doesn't want anyone to disturb his _nap_ time.

Yes. Ryoma Echizen, the tennis prodigy loves to take a nap, and he only has a few things that he loves; playing tennis, ponta, Karupin, and his teammates.

But there are a lot of thing that he hates. For example, his _perverted father._ Sometimes he wonders how Nanjiro Echizen became his father since he knows that the only thing they have in common is they both love to play tennis.

Speaking of his father he remembered the conversation they had two weeks ago…

--

_His father is forcing him to read or at least look at his newly bought magazine but of course, he refused He tried to give him some tips in love, dating, and even sex but he still refused to listen._

"_Are you gay?" his father asked, grinning at him._

"_Not because I don't read your perverted magazines and listening to your tips means I'm gay." he replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice._

"_Well…Yeah. But you're already at the right age to have a girlfriend!" Nanjiro replied, scratching the back of his head._

"_I hate girls. They're so annoying. Now leave me alone pervert." Ryoma said as he was stroking Karupin's back which cause the cat to make a 'ngeawrrrrrr' sound which means it's enjoying it._

"_You hate girls?! Girls exist to be loved kid," Nanjiro proclaimed, "Don't tell me that you-" he looked at Ryoma with hint of amusement in his eyes and in his voice as he speak, "love boys?"_

"_Shut up. I don't have time to listen to your talk," Ryoma stood up carrying Karupin with him. "I'm not gay alright?"_

"_Prove it." Nanjiro said. "Prove you're not what I think you are."_

"_I don't need to prove it." He said as he travels the path to his room._

"_Oh no…. My son is a GAY!!" Nanjiro yelled._

"_Shut up! Someone might hear you stupid!" Ryoma said to his yelling father._

"_Why are you worried? It's true isn't it?" Nanjiro sighed. "I never expected this…"_

"_I AM NOT GAY!!" Ryoma said as he lost his patience to his perverted father._

"_Prove it! I'm challenging you Ryoma," Nanjiro's face became serious. "you have to find yourself a girlfriend in a month's time. After having one bring her here and introduce her to us so we'll make sure if you two really like each other then you're relationship should last at least six months to make sure that you two are not fooling us, understand?"_

"_That's easy." Ryoma said as he walked upstairs._

"_Let's just see! Make sure you do it or I'll tell the whole neighbourhood that you're gay!! I know they'll believe me kid!!" Nanjiro said loud enough for him to hear upstairs._

_--_

Ryoma sighed. He knew that his father is really serious about this and even if it's stupid, he need to do this to shut his annoying father up. Actually, the task is really easy, there are a LOT of fangirls around him and the only thing he has to do is to choose someone who he can be with for six months but it seems impossible for now.

He already introduced 10 girls to Nanjiro but no one still passed among them, he doesn't know what the test was- it's a mystery to him. Also, no one still passed to him because he finds them annoying, they're so loud and annoying saying that _'O-M-G! I'm Ryoma-sama's girlfriend!!' _or like _'Hey Boyfriend-sama!_. All of them always strut around the school and has nothing to say than _'I'm his girlfriend!'_

'_I wonder when I'll find someone suitable for it..' _he thought. He tries to think on who's the least annoying girl he knows. The answer came to his mind and found the answer at last.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" he said to himself. He got up and ran down the stairs to find Sakuno.

--

"Sakuno!! Someone's looking for you!!" Tomoka called Sakuno with excitement on her voice as she approached the auburn-haired girl.

"Who?" Sakuno asked in confusion. Instead of answering, Tomoka just grinned which cause Sakuno to become more curious who her visitor was.

Sakuno walked to the door of the classroom. She gasped and blushed as she saw who was looking for her. "R-Ryoma-kun.. Why are y-you h-here?"

'_Che. She's stuttering again.'_ "Meet me after school."

"Eh?!" Sakuno could feel her heart beating faster. "W-Why?"

"I have something important to tell you. Let's meet at the under the Sakura tree near the boy's tennis court. I'll come after practice. Could you wait for me?" Ryoma said as he looked seriously on her cute brown eyes.

"O-Okay…" Sakuno only replied. After hearing the reply from her, Ryoma left. Sakuno walked back to her seat and sat down because her knees were feeling weak.

"What did he told you??" Tomoka asked excitedly.

"H-He told me to meet him after his tennis practice… He said he wants to tell me something important." Sakuno said, blushing.

"Kyaaaa!! Do you think he'll confess to you?" Tomoka asked, giggling. "What if after all of his girlfriends, he finally realized that he likes you?!"

"I-I don't think so Tomo-chan…" Sakuno's face slightly became sad.

"Awww… Come on Sakuno! Forget about Ryoma-sama's ex-girlfriends! What's important now is what will happen later!"

It's true that Sakuno really became sad when she found out that Ryoma already has a girlfriend. She cried that day. Then, the next day, she found out that Ryoma already has another girlfriend. She became unusually sad and unenergetic. She always thought Ryoma hates girls.

--

After school, Tomo-chan bid goodbye to Sakuno early so that she'll be alone. Sakuno hurried down to the boy's tennis court. As she arrived at the place, she saw Ryoma noticed her arrival then gave her a welcoming smirk. She enjoyed watching the practice so much that she hasn't noticed that the time has come.

People are leaving one by one and the last one to come out was Ryoma. He looked at her as if saying _'follow me'_ then walked pass her. She followed him until they arrived under the tree he was talking about.

"Ryuzaki.." he said as he face her.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno could feel the heat rising up her cheeks and hear her hearbeat pounding loudly.

He looked seriously in her eyes and said, "Be my girlfriend."

"E-EH?!" that's all that Sakuno can say. She wanted to say yes but she still want to ask him a few questions. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Che. Forget her. She's so annoying."

Ryoma suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheeks.

"G-Gomen nasai Ryoma-kun but," Sakuno apologized. She didn't know what happened but she suddenly felt the urge to slap him. Maybe it's a girl's instinct. "I-I don't think that what you did is right," she said as she looked down, avoiding to meet his eyes. "It's not proper to treat g-girls like that."

"Hn.." Ryoma looked at her. _'Perfect.'_

"I think I should explain this to you." Ryoma said at Sakuno who's still looking at her shoes. _'What's she doing?'_ He explains everything to that happened to his conversation with his father two weeks ago.

Sakuno looked up to him. "H-He actually thinks you're g-gay??" she said, shocked.

"Yeah.."

"Mou… I don't think he'll believe our 'relationship' Ryoma-kun," said she.

"Trying won't hurt right? Besides you'll just have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"I'm not really a good liar Ryoma-kun… They might figure out we're fooling them."

"Let's just try okay, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma looked at her intently.

"O-Okay.." she agreed. "Well, I got to go now Ryoma-kun.. See you tomorrow." she smiled at him and leave.

'_What's with the cute smile?'_

_--_

**Hope you all like it! Reviews would be awesome! **


	2. Jaw Dropped

**Wow! 13 reviews! I can't believe it! cries**

**I really want to thank to who reviewed! It's my first time too recieve a lot of reviews with just one chap I'm so happy! I hope you guys won't get tired on reviewing and I also hope that I get new reviewers!**

**I'm really happy you find this story cute! and if this fic would reach 100 reviews I'll upload my othe RyoSaku fic!\**

**I'm really really thankfull! **

**hugs and kissed for everyone!**

**Especially to **Jyra**! that's the best review I've ever got in all of my stories! hope this story won't bore you till the end!**

**I 3 YOU ALL!!**

**--**

**CHAPTER2: Jaw Dropped**

After the tennis prodigy entered his house, the first person he saw was his father. _'I hate this day.'_

"What? No girlfriend today? Aww.. the poor little Echizen, finally losing his touch on girls. Tsk." Nanjiro said as he spotted his son.

"Wait until tomorrow. Your jaw will drop old man." the Ochibi replied with confidence and walked upstairs to his room but stop before the first step. "And if there is an Echizen who is losing touch, it's you. " he, then, continued his steps to his room.

"Why you little…" Nanjiro raised his fist. "Let's just see if that girl will pass! I'll make the test extra hard!"

**--**

"Spill it." said Tomoka, Sakuno's very loud bestfriend. She's sure that finally, at long last, the tennis prodigy has learned how to love.

"Eh?" she said innocently. They're waiting for their teacher to come and Tomoka just talk to her to pass the time.

"To be like that Sakuno." She grabbed Sakuno's shoulders. "Even if I like Ryoma-sama, I won't get mad at you because I love you very much. I'll be very happy because I know how much you _love_ him. It's fine, I just like him."

"W-What are you t-talking about?" she said as heat began to for on her cheeks.

Tomoka sighed. "What happened between you and Ryoma-sama?"

"N-Nothing. We just talked." she replied. Well it is half-true. They talked but it cannot be considered as nothing. She looked at the door and saw Ryoma standing there, asking something to one of her classmates. He looked at her direction and their eyes met. Her classmate left and he gave her a _come-over-her look_.

"Wait here Tomo-chan." She excused herself to her friend.

"Nothing huh?" Tomoka said to Sakuno as she turned her back on her. Sakuno looked back at her, blushing, and went to Ryoma.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?" she asked the boy who's leaning by the door.

"Prepare yourself. I'll bring you at my house tonight." he said, plainly.

"W-Why?" Sakuno said with a confused look on her face.

"Oyaji wants to meet you. Meet me at the same place we went yesterday, wait for me." as he said that he turned his back on her. "Prepare Ryuzaki. Be alert and don't let your guard down."

**--**

After school ended, Sakuno waited for Ryoma under the Sakura tree again. She didn't bother to see him training even if she wanted to because her heart can't take it if she caught another sight of him. She's decided to be alone so that she can think about some things.

First, her bestfriend. Telling her what happened is not a really good idea. She might get all loud and talkative as usual and the thought that Tomoka is talking about her and Ryoma would be really embarrassing.

Second, Ryoma. Thinking about him isn't really shocking. She always think about him especially when there is something happening. For example, in these past few weeks since she heard the news that Ryoma has a girlfriend. At first she didn't believe but, the next day she heard that he dumped his girlfriend and move on to the next. She always thought he hates girls. She became sad because Ryoma doesn't take his girlfriends seriously and he changed. But now, all of her questions in mind has been answered since their talk yesterday.

Third, herself. Yes, she's worried about herself. She doesn't know if she can hide her feelings when their 'relationship' start. She doesn't know if she can stop herself. '_I wish this end soon…'_

She can feel her head hurt. This will be really problematic. She closed her eyes, leaned on the Sakura tree and let her mind wander.

**--**

Ryoma already arrived but didn't bother to disturb Sakuno on her thoughts. She's just standing there, leaning on the tree, lost on her thought.

But as minutes passed he's getting pissed off. As we all know what the typical Ryoma-kun would feel. We all know that he's not the typical man who will took this chance to have a good look at this beautiful girl. He lost his patience and walked towards her. '_I know it's good to let your mind wander when you're bored but I can't just stand here forever and wait for her!'_

"Oi. We're leaving." he said while standing on her back.

Sakuno became shocked as he saw Ryoma standing on her back. "Gomen nasai Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."Ryoma turned his back on her and starte to walked. Sakuno followed him.

As they are walking, Ryoma gave him some instructions to follow. And she also knew that she will be his official pretend-to-be girlfriend and that his Oyaji would give her a test.

"T-Test? It's not an English test, isn't it?" she gulped.

"I don't really know. He won't say it to me. You'll know it when we get there." He replied.

**--**

"We're here." Ryoma said and like yesterday, his father is the first one he saw.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Nanjiro asked his son. "I made the test extra hard she'll absolutely won't pass. I put my standards a lot level higher. Close to perfect!" his father made an evil laughed.

"G-Good evening sir." Sakuno said as she entered the house.

Nanjiro's eyes widen, his jaw dropped.

Ryoma cannot stop himself to grin. "What can you say old man?" Ryoma held Sakuno's hand and raise it so the old man can see it. "What can you say about my_ girlfriend_?

Sakuno cannot help but blush.

Ryoma really felt happiness right now. That reaction of his father is not like what he does on the previous girls he brought home. He would normally smirk at him and will say to the girl to follow him on his room. After a few moments the girl would come out and glare at him then leave.

"S-sakuno-chan?? What are you…." Nanjiro shook his head. "Come with me."

"Hai!" she replied, let go of Ryoma's hand but still blushing, then followed the old man.

'_I wonder what kind of test he prepared.. extra hard huh?' _Ryoma thought then went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

**--**

**That's chapter 2! hope you like it as much as you did at the first one!**

**and like I've said... Reviews would be awesome!**


	3. Check!

**Wow! It's been a while huh? Sorry about that, I'm so into writing my Camp Rock fic that I had no time to update my other stories! It's good that Dianne found out about his and forced me to continue (kidding)... But she did urged me to update and even threathen me(?)**

**Well anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! It makes me so happy!! This is actually my most reviewed story...^^**

**--**

**CHAPTER3: Check!**

When Nanjiro and Sakuno entered the room, the man quickly closed the door and locked it. He asked her to sit down on one of the pillows, when she did he sat across her and said,

"So, you're my son's girlfriend now?" He asked.

Sakuno's fingers played at the hem of her skirt. "H-Hai…"

Nanjiro's eyes travelled all over her body. "Hmmm…."

Sakuno felt awkward by his action but decided to bear with it because she needed to do this. She _had_ to do this. "A-Ano…"

Nanjiro grabbed a small notebook and a pencil from his back and wrote in it. "Appearance, check!" She heard him muttered.

"So, how did you and my son got together?" he asked her.

'_Gulp… uh-oh.'_

"W-we… uh…" she started but no other words came out. Nanjiro gave her a suspicious look. "I-I confessed to him." She lied.

"Really now?" said Nanjiro. "How many babies do you want to have?"

Sakuno's eyes widened as she blushed. "N-Nanyi?!"

Nanjiro laughed. "Kidding. Got you there, didn't I?" he wrote something in the notebook again and muttered, "Personality, check!"

Sakuno sighed as she wiped away some beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "So anyway, I was really shocked that he brought you here. Are you sure you like him?"

Sakuno nodded truthfully. If there's anything that she wouldn't lie about, it would be her feelings for him. Nanjiro got up and grabbed something from the closet. It's a weird looking device. He put some wires around her and sticking some things. After he set it up and pushed the power button, she heard a beeping sound.

Nanjiro looked at her proudly and said, "It's a lie-detector machine. I made it myself. Pretty cool huh?" He switched off the light and switched a mini light bulb on. "For additional effects." He explained.

The room was now dimly lit and the beeping of the machine added to the weird atmosphere. Sakuno felt like she was going to be interrogated by a police officer because she did some heinous crime but dismissed the thought quickly.

"No girl that Echizen brought here got to this stage. They always failed at the first or second test." Nanjiro said. "Many passed the appearance test but they always fail in the personality test. Whenever I asked them about how many babies they would want, they always squeal. Then, I asked them why they like Ryoma and you know what answer I get?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"They get all like _'Because he's so dreamy! Because he's so hot! He's like a Greek god! He's so cool!'_ while making goo-goo eyes and sigh dreamily." Nanjiro said to her. "But you, I can see the truth in your eyes, young lady. A simple nod meant a thousand truth from you and what you are feeling and I am really happy that Echizen finally found the best fish in the sea."

"T-Thank you…" Sakuno said to the old man, feeling flattered and shy at the same time.

Nanjiro smiled at her. "This test was supposed to be over by now but that kid pissed me off yesterday so I added another level." He said. "And that's what this baby is for." He patted the machine. "Ready?"

Sakuno nodded. Nanjiro grabbed his notebook and asked, "Do you like Ryoma?"

"Yes."

_**BE**__**EP!**_

"Oh! By the way, one beep means you're telling the truth and two beeps means you're lying." He explained to her. "Now, where was I? Oh,"

"Do you find him attractive?"

"H-Hai…" she said shyly.

_**BEEP!**_

"Do you find him cool when he plays tennis?"

"Yes."

_**BEEP!**_

"Are you planning to cheat on him?"

"No!"

_**BEEP!**_

"Are you two serious about each other?"

"Y-Yeah…"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

'_Oh no!'_ she exclaimed in her mind. "I-I can ex-"

"It's alright Sakuno. You're young, much love will come your way and I'm sure that a long commitment is really not in your mind right now, especially to Ryoma." He cut her off. "Do you like to cook?"

"Hai."

_**BEEP!**_

This went on for about an hour. Sakuno started to feel comfortable answering the questions. Nanjiro seemed happy about Sakuno and Ryoma but he still has some doubts about their relationship. If there will be someone who'll be hurt in the relationship, it would be Sakuno. He knew Ryoma too well, and by the way he treated her, he could only hope that Ryoma won't do anything stupid. Sakuno is a really nice girl; it's such a waste that Ryoma is not seeing that.

As the interrogation eneded, Nanjiro removed the things he had put on Sakuno and put the machine back to the closet. He turned on the light and offered his hand for a handshake. "Please take care of him well, Sakuno."

Sakuno shyly held his hand and shook it. "H-Hai… I'll do my best."

"You have my blessing. And if that kid does anything stupid, don't have second thoughts to dump him. And give him a good slap when that happens." They both chuckled.

Once they left the room, Nanjiro called Ryoma who was upstairs. "Oi! Walk your girlfriend home!"

Ryoma went down the stairs while muttering to himself, "What girlfriend? Tsk." Once he was finally down, he just stared at Sakuno plainly that it even looked like she was not there.

Nanjiro just shook his head. "Now, be a good boyfriend and walk her home." He bid them goodbye and went to his room.

Once Nanjiro was nowhere in sight Ryoma asked her, "How did it go?"

"I-It went fine. He already approved." She said.

"Hn." Ryoma just nodded. "Can you walk home by yourself?" he said when they're already outside.

"E-Eh?" she asked. "Of course."

"Then I don't have to walk you home. The door is over there, goodnight." He just said and sat beside a tree. "I'll just stay here to pass the time so Oyaji won't be suspicious."

Sakuno was slightly pissed by his action. There she was, trying so hard to pretend to be his girlfriend while he doesn't even care. He doesn't even realize that he's the one who is asking the favor here.

She can only sigh. "OK, goodnight Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

**--**

**Hate it? I know! And that's why I told Dianne that if she don't like this chapter, I can replace it with something better.**

**(Dianne! Ano ba? Okay lang ba?)**

**What about you guys? What do you think? This is not exactly what I had in mind but got lazy and you know... haha**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys about this chapter.**

**-Logging off!-**


End file.
